


A light from the shadows shall spring

by danielscarfmaan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielscarfmaan/pseuds/danielscarfmaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian’s older brother Alexander passes away and life seems really pointless. Then a curly-haired kid comes into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A light from the shadows shall spring

**Author's Note:**

> An old piece written about a year ago. It was originally posted on my writing blog, and on my old fanfiction.net account.

Sebastian is eight years old.  
Until now, he enjoyed playing soccer.  
He enjoyed playing war in the woods near his house.  
He enjoyed the nights when his brother was home to read him a goodnight story.  
Because Alexander was kind, even if he teased Sebastian about how he always tripped on his own feet.  
But now, nothing is fun anymore.  
His mother tells him that Alexander will go to heaven.  
Because Alexander was a goodhearted boy, and God would never be able to do any harm to him.  
But that doesn’t help Sebastian.  
Plus, Troy says that God doesn’t exist.  
Does heaven exist without God?  
Sebastian wonders.  
He’s digging a hole in the sand.  
Digging, digging and digging.  
He’s not sure what he expects to find, but it feels good.  
It reminds him of the hole they put Alexander in.  
It makes him dig faster.  
"I’ve never been to China either."  
The soft, light voice comes from somewhere distant, yet near.  
Sebastian looks up, in confusion, his hands still digging.  
A tiny, skinny little boy is sat next to him in the sand.  
He has black curly hair in an untameable mess on his head.  
His eyes are hazel, almost honey-like and they try to find Sebastian’s.  
He refuses to meet his eyes, but lets out a frown.  
"What?"  
The curly-haired kid giggles slightly, scratching his nose.  
"China. If you dig deep enough, you’ll go to China. Coop says so."  
Sebastian blinks a few times, his blood boiling inside.  
He decides that he doesn’t like him.  
He doesn’t like the boy who sits infront of him, talking about China.  
Why would Sebastian go to China?  
There’s no Alexander to tell the story to when he gets back.  
No, he doesn’t like this kid, his innocent look nor his tiny body.  
He looks like he’s five.  
Five year olds are annoying.  
But he’s curious.  
"Who’s Coop?" He snaps after another few seconds.  
"My brother. He knows everything."  
He sucks on his innercheek in thought.  
Maybe he knows.  
"Everything?"  
The kid nods.  
"Everything."  
He thinks for awhile more.  
The younger boy studies him closely.  
It’s like he knows what he’s thinking because he opens his mouths and says what he wants to hear.  
"He’s coming to pick me up. Maybe you can ask?"  
Sebastian nods slightly.  
He doesn’t like him.  
But he needs to know.  
"Do you want to help me dig?"  
The other boy nods and quickly shoves the sleeves up his arms.


End file.
